Voice recognition systems are a common feature in telematics equipped mobile vehicles. A voice recognition system is used to receive spoken commands for operating various systems within the vehicle. Voice recognition systems provide synthesized voice feedback for the commands received by the system. One such command is a phone number to be dialed. For example, a user requests “dial 313-555-1212” and the system responds “dialing 313-555-1212.” If the system is heavily utilized, the voice recognition feedback may be redundant. One such feedback may include phone numbers.
Redundant voice recognition feedback is often undesirable or annoying for the user. Voice recognition systems do not allow for correction of erroneous requests without canceling and repeating the command. In addition, voice recognition systems cannot provide feature reminders and context sensitive feedback nor allow feedback to be customized to the system user. In another example, if a list of phone numbers is added to an address book, repetition of the phone numbers may be redundant.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and system for eliminating redundant voice recognition feedback that overcomes the limitations, challenges, and obstacles described above.